Izzy's Legend
by Rache131
Summary: A girl embarks on a pokemon adventure after finding a new friend.
1. Chapter 1: The Messy Beginning

It was a dark stormy night in the Sapphire region. A girl yet knew her fate. "Izzy." her mom called. Izzy came downstairs brushing her curly fire-red hair. Her mom wanted her to take the trash out so she put on a red hoodie along with her ripped jeans and took it out to the dumpster. As Izzy was about to walk back inside she heard a faint "cynda" coming from beside a tree. She went to the tree to find a baby cyndaquill barely alive. Izzy wrapped it up and hurried to a Pokemon center in the next town over. Along the way they ran into wild pidgy in Flame Forrest. Enraged the pidgy bomb dived Izzy as she covered Cyndaquill screaming as she ran through the avalanche of pidgy. Finally Izzy had reached the Pokemon center in Magby Village.

As soon as nurse Joy saw the cyndaquill she rushed him away from Izzy without asking questions. The horror and fright on Izzy's face was intense as she waited outside. After five hours nurse joy came back with a smile on her face. "That cyndaquill will be just fine. you can go see him if you'd like." Izzy rushed to the little guys side. Izzy lay her head by the little Pokemon who was feeling better. The cyndaquill rubbed its head on her hand affectionately. Izzy looked at the Pokemon. Her grey eyes filling with tears as she realized the Pokémon was okay. She blinked them away. "Cyndaquill how would you like to come with me?" Izzy asked. Cyndaquill let out an excited "cynda cynda!" as it jumped in her arms. The raining had stopped and Izzy was about to walk home with cyndaquill at her side when nurse Joy had said "You will need a poke-ball to keep him in." She handed Izzy a poke-ball, but cyndaquill refused to go in.

Izzy knelt beside her new Pokemon and asked "cyndaquill why don't you want to go in the poke ball?" Cyndaquill replied with a weak and sad "quill" Izzy smiled and said "you're scared of the poke-ball? That's okay." Izzy patted her shoulder and cyndaquill hopped on and they walked out of the Pokémon center. As they went through the forest they met the Pokemon professor Mr. Jake. He smiled and said "Izzy you have a Pokemon." Izzy nodded and smiled. "Come back to my lab with me." he said. Izzy went back to his lab and there she received five poke-balls and a pokedex. She thanked the professor and headed back to her house.

She ran in and her mom saw that she had a Pokémon, the pokedex, and poke-balls. "Professor Jake gave you a Pokémon?" she asked. Izzy shook her head. "I found him earlier tonight. That's why I was gone so long mom." Izzy had said. She explained the events that took place to her mother. Her mother had smiled and told her to go to sleep and wait until morning to start a journey with her new friend. Izzy put her poke-balls and pokedex in her purse, and crawled into bed. Right as she was falling asleep she heard cyndaquill. It sounded as if he was having a bad dream. She picked up the Pokémon waking it up. Cyndaquill looked at her. "Would you like to sleep with me?" she asked. Cyndaquill replied with a happy "cyndaquill!" Smiling Izzy wrapped the Pokémon in her arms and they both drifted off to sleep. Tomorrow would be the start of their very own journey.


	2. Chapter 2: An unexpected win

Izzy awoke bright and early. She forgot she slept in her clothes the night before. Izzy grabbed her purple purse and headed downstairs to find cyndaquill eating Pokémon food her mother had made. After cyndaquill finished eating he hopped back on Izzy's shoulder. They headed out the door. As they reached Flame forest once more Izzy found a wild Eevee. "Cyndaquill use ember!" at Izzys command cyndaquill leaps from her shoulder attacking the wild eevee. The eevee let out a loud cry as it grew weak.

Izzy threw a poke-ball at the eevee. She held her breath as the poke-ball moved. Once it stopped moving Izzy went over to pick it up. She picked it up and cyndaquill cheered. She stuck the newly caught Pokémon in her bag. With two Pokémon at her side now she headed back to Magby Village. As Izzy walked she said aloud "I wonder why they call it Magby Village." Soon she saw people all over the village with Magby at their side.

Izzy pulled out the pokenav her mom had given her. She examined the map carefully looking for the first gym. Izzy put the map away as she cheered. "There's a gym right here in the village!" she yelled. Izzy ran to the gym and read the sign "_Magby village gym. Leader Dan"_ Izzy entered the gym to find a boy who had jet black hair, green eyes, a fair complexion, and a very boyish face. "Are you Dan?" she asked mesmerized by him. The boy nodded and spun around before saying "I am Dan the best leader there ever was!"

Izzy challenged him to a battle. Dan threw a poke-ball a bright light released a pansage. "Cyndaquill go get it buddy!" Izzy had commanded. Cyndaquill jumped to the battle field. "pansage use wrap!" Dan yelled. "Cyndaquill dodge and use ember!" At this cyndaquill dodged just in time and used an ember attack making it a critical hit. Pansage let out a loud cry as it fell to the ground. Dan withdrew his fainted pansage.

Another poke-ball was thrown and a leafeon jumped on the field. Cyndaquill was ready to fight. "razor leaf!" Dan yelled. "Ember!" Izzy commanded. Leafeon's razor leaf hit cyndaquill with incredible force making it hit the wall. "Cyndaquill!" he cried painfully. "Cyndaquill!" Izzy cried. She ran and scooped him up. "Take a rest." she said to him. Izzy released eevee on the battle field. "use quick attack!" Izzy yelled. Unaware eevee struck leafeon with the speed of light. The leafeon let out a cry. It used razor leaf once more. Eevee dodged and used quick attack again. This time it was stronger. The leafeon fainted.

"Eevee return!" Eevee went back in the poke-ball and Izzy put cyndaquill on her shoulder. Dan walked over to her. He extended his hand holding a small badge shaped like a flower. "Take the flower badge. You've earned it." he said with a smile. Izzy took the badge. "Thank you" she said. Izzy turned to leave the gym when Dan said "wait Izzy...I'd like to keep in touch and registered her in his pokenav. Izzy smiled and left the gym after. She looked at her pokenav map. "The next gym is in Dark City"she said.


End file.
